


Survival of the Fittest - Ten Years On

by Blueskydancers



Series: Survival of the Fittest [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueskydancers/pseuds/Blueskydancers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is ten years since the plague that wiped out most of the world's population and the survivors are finding that some necessary items are in short supply. When two strangers arrive seeking Orlando's medical skills, it might mean that trade agreements can be worked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 4189: 30 October 2014

**Author's Note:**

> It would be helpful if you've read Survival of the Fittest - The Beginning before starting this. It's probably not essential but will help with understanding and enjoyment of this story.

Sean rubbed his eyes again hoping the numbers would change but it didn’t make any difference, the figures spoke for themselves. They needed to find a supply of farming equipment and it had to be soon. Preparing the ground for next year’s crops had taken its toll on their ever reducing supply of tools and unless they could find some way of replacing them, they were going to go hungry next year.

A knock at the door interrupted his musing. When he opened the door Ted MacKinnon was standing there, the broken blade from a plough in his hand.

“Hello, Ted, I assume you’ve come to see me about that?” Sean pointed at the blade.

“Aye.”

“Come in then.” Sean stood away from the door to allow Ted inside.

“I’m sorry to bother you with this Sean, but as you are the one doing the planning for us, I thought you needed to see how serious the problem is becoming.”

Sean nodded. “Yes, I’m aware we’ve got a problem with tools. Is it only because everything is getting so much older?”

“We’ve been preparing new ground as well, so there are rocks and other debris to cope with and even though we’ve had the bairns out clearing the smaller stuff, they can’t get to the stones under the surface. My guess is that next year it will be easier but that doesn’t help us now. Also, we’ve been using the same equipment for nigh on ten years now, it’s bound to start failing.”

“So we’ve got until the spring to find a solution?”

“Aye.” Ted nodded emphatically. “Sooner would be better but I’m not expecting miracles. We’ve travelled as far afield as we can safely and there is nothing left anywhere. Not even any scrap metal so that we can try to make our own tools.”

“Okay Ted, leave it with me and I’ll see what I can do.”

“Aye. Thanks, Sean.” Ted turned to leave before stopping to say, “I suppose you’ve heard the rumours about the group who’ve set up in the mine somewhere around Fort Augustus? They’ve been there a good few years now it seems.”

Sean nodded. “Yes, the exact location seems to be a bit vague but I’ve heard that they’re working the mine again, supposedly producing coal and maybe some iron and steel. I’ve also heard that they don’t take kindly to strangers. But maybe when the weather gets better I might take a couple of the lads and head over that way, see if I can find them and maybe work out a trade. Hopefully, they’ll be interested in exchanging food for tools.”

 **Day 4240: 20 December 2014**  
Sean wasn’t sure what woke him but he went from asleep to alert in a fraction of a second. He stretched out his enhanced senses and tried to work out what had caused him to wake up so suddenly. Orlando was a familiar presence beside him and he was still asleep so whatever had disturbed Sean was most likely in his head but he couldn’t help but feel that something was going to change. Unfortunately, the feeling was no more defined than that. After a fruitless half hour of tossing and turning, Sean admitted defeat and got up.

Dressing quickly against the cold, he went out into their small living room and, moving the peat around until it was glowing red, he lifted the kettle onto the hook and swung it over the fire.

The kettle had only just boiled when Orlando came yawning from the bedroom. He had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders but was still in his pyjamas. “Why’re you awake? It’s still early; it’s not even light yet.”

“Yeah, I know. I don’t know why I woke but I couldn’t get back to sleep and I didn’t want to disturb you.”

As Sean made the tea, Orlando folded himself into one of the dilapidated armchairs that stood next to the fire.

“You want tea?”

“Yeah, may as well, I’m not going to get back to sleep now either.”

Pouring two mugs of tea, Sean walked over to the door reaching outside for a small covered jug. Adding some milk to their tea, he returned the jug to its place. He walked over and handed Orlando his mug, dropping a kiss on his head as he did so. His action gained him a blinding smile and Sean was once again reminded how lucky he had been to find Orlando all those years ago. It also struck Sean again that Orlando hadn’t changed much at all in the ten years or so they’d been together. He was in his mid-thirties now but still strongly resembled the twenty something who had hurdled Sean’s Land Rover on that morning in London.

He must have been staring because Orlando said, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just realising that you hardly look any older than when we first met.”

“Neither do you and it’s something I’ve been wondering about.” Orlando drank some of his tea before adding, “Vig and the others from the island are all ageing visibly. The hard life we’re leading and time is taking its toll but those of us who survived the virus don’t seem to have aged much at all so I have to assume that’s what’s making the difference. The whole idea for the virus was to make a super-soldier, a fighting machine that was tougher, faster and stronger with enhanced senses. So there must have been some plan to keep the body’s cells reproducing even with ageing. Viggo can probably confirm my ideas but I’ve never liked to bring it up. I don’t want to flaunt the fact that we probably have extended life spans as well as everything else to the rest of the people here.

“You have to wonder though about any children who have been born since their parents were vaccinated. I’ve not noticed any enhanced abilities amongst those who have two unenhanced parents but Isabel’s boy, Alexander, I’m pretty sure he’s like us. So perhaps, children born to at least one enhanced parent will have the abilities.” He yawned again.

“Come on, Lan, go back to bed. You had a rough day yesterday.”

As a doctor Orlando was kept busy looking after their community of more than five hundred people and he was regularly called out at all hours for emergencies.

Orlando stood and walked over to Sean, wrapping his arms and blanket around him. “Yeah, I think I will. Can I persuade you to come with me?” He mouthed the words against Sean’s ear.

Deciding that was an offer he wasn’t going to refuse, Sean turned his head and caught Lan’s mouth in a rough kiss. “Best suggestion I’ve heard in days.”

Sean had just begun to follow Orlando back to the bedroom when there came a loud pounding on their front door. 

“I’ll get dressed and get my bag.” Orlando reacted instinctively.

“I’ll see who it is.” Sean headed for the door.

Sean opened the door and had to duck quickly to avoid getting punched in the face as the visitor was still knocking, probably assuming that he had to awaken the occupants before he would get a response. In the dim, dawn light Sean recognised Jamie Galbraith and remembered that he had been on watch over night. “Morning, Jamie, what’s up?”

“Sean, there are a couple of strangers by the bridge. They must have come along the path beside the river.”

Sean grabbed his thick padded jacket and stepped into his boots, bending to lace them up quickly. “Any idea where they came from?”

“No. But they are dressed for the weather in furs so they’ve probably travelled a fair way. More than that I can’t say for sure.”

Orlando came out from the bedroom, already fastening his jacket. In one hand he carried his medical kit and in the other he had a pair of gloves and a woollen hat.

Sean picked up his rifle from its place beside the door and loaded it. “Okay, let’s go and find out more.”

Following Jamie, Sean led the way along the main street of the town toward the bridge that crossed the River Ewe. They had erected a barricade on the bridge when they first established themselves in Poolewe, to protect from attack. Ten years ago things had been much less peaceful, with roaming bands of men who preferred to steal what they needed rather than try to build some sort of sustainable lifestyle.

By the time three years had passed since the onset of the plague, the remaining population had settled into isolated communities, most existing by growing a limited selection of crops and keeping livestock. They’d had to re-learn a lot of skills but the group who had come over from Barra with Sean had been resourceful people accustomed to an outdoor life on the island, and they had adapted well to living on the mainland. During the few trips he had made to some of the larger towns, to try to scavenge supplies or tools, Sean had seen very little evidence of others living close by. The towns themselves were deserted, the groups who had tried to keep going on the fast dwindling resources, had pretty quickly realised that it wasn’t practical and had decamped back into the countryside. 

The sky had lightened while they were walking and Sean could see the glow of sunrise over the hills behind the town. It looked like it was going to be a clear but cold day which was a marked change from the unseasonably early snow they’d had for the past two weeks.

Sean nodded at those manning the barricade before climbing up so that he could see over the top and get his first look at their visitors.


	2. Day 4240: 20 December 2014

Two men, Sean had to assume they were male solely from their height as both were swathed in furs from head to toe. Even their boots were fur trimmed and lined. Alongside the men were three shaggy ponies, two with saddles and another which was being used as a pack animal. At the moment the carcass of a deer occupied most of the space. The stockier of the two had an axe and a rifle across his back, the other had a bow over his shoulder and what looked like a rifle in the quiver that rested on his back.

Orlando joined him and the slighter of the two men pushed back the hood of his fur cloak, revealing long dark hair and a jaw covered in stubble. He unstrapped his weapons and, after fixing them to the saddle of his mount, lifted the deer carcass over his shoulders and began to walk towards the barricade.

When he had halved the distance, he stopped and waited, apparently making nothing of the weight he was carrying. The formalities for meeting new people had become established over the years since the plague so Sean knew what was expected from him. With a nod at Orlando and the men manning the defences, he handed over his rifle and vaulted over barrier, landing lightly on the roadway. Ignoring the ruts and breaks in the tarmac, Sean closed the distance between him and the other man, finally stopping when they were about ten feet apart. 

With his hands in clear sight, the other man moved forward until he and Sean could talk easily. Close up Sean realised that he was very young, maybe only twenty. Even so, he looked like someone who could take care of himself.

“My name is Aidan. I’ve come to ask for your help. The deer is a gift for you if you will hear me out.”

His voice was deep, with an accent from the Midlands but Sean thought it unlikely that he had come that far, especially in the height of winter. “My name is Sean; I can speak for the people of Poolewe. What help do you need?”

Aidan lowered the deer onto the ground and gave Sean a brief smile in relief at relinquishing the load. “I’ve heard that you have a doctor here. My brother is sick. We think it’s his appendix; he’s in a lot of pain and we don’t have anyone who can help him.”

“If we did have a doctor, what good could he do your brother? Going by your accent you’ve travelled a long way to get here. By the time you get back, your brother is likely to be dead.” Sean didn’t miss the expression of fear that crossed Aidan’s features and it made him look even younger. 

“We’ve been travelling for more than a day and a half.”

“Where from?”

“Glen Affric.”

“Glen Affric? That’s nearly a hundred miles south-east isn’t it? That’s good travelling to get here in under two days. ”

“Yes about that. The closest town would be Fort Augustus.” 

“Ah, so are you anything to do with the mine I’ve heard is in that area?”

“Yes.”

Relying on gut instinct, Sean made a snap decision. “Will you and your companion come into the town? We can offer you refreshments and time to rest.”

Aidan thought about the offer for a few moments and then nodded. Lifting an arm he waved the other man over. He also took off his weapons and stowed them on his horse, before heading over to join them.

“Graham, this is Sean. He’s invited us into their town to rest for a while,” Aidan explained.

“Are you sure about this? Do we have time?” Graham moved closer to Aidan and spoke to him quietly but at the same time loudly enough to let the others overhear that they were not plotting.

“I don’t know.” Aidan shrugged helplessly. “But if they don’t have someone who can help us then Dean might die anyway.”

Sean shouted up to Jamie. “Open the gate, we’re coming in.”

Showing their trust by handing their ponies and weapons over to one of the villagers, Sean led Aidan and Graham into the village hall. It was used as a community centre during the day so there were a number of tables and chairs set out. Gesturing for them to sit, Sean built up the fire in the hall. He and Orlando took seats at the table at the same time.

“So what’s going on?” Orlando asked.

“I’m Aidan and this is Graham. We’ve come from Erebor, I mean Fort Augustus, to ask for help because we heard you had a doctor here.”

“My name is Orlando; it’s good to meet you. Erebor? Isn’t that from Lord of the Rings? 

Aidan nodded, “Yes, it’s the dwarf kingdom in The Hobbit. My great-grandfather was a huge fan of the books; he actually met Tolkien in Oxford when he was a student, so he named the mine Erebor.” Aidan ducked his head and looked a bit sheepish. “It must have run in the family because my granddad used to call my brother Dean and me, Fíli and Kíli instead of our real names. It used to really annoy mum…” Aidan’s voice tailed off.

“So why are you looking for a doctor?” Orlando said to fill the uncomfortable silence.

“His brother’s ill, possibly his appendix.” Sean answered before Aidan could.

“What are the symptoms?” Orlando snapped out the question

Aidan looked at him wide eyed. “Are you a doctor?”

“Yes, I am. What are the symptoms? If he is really suffering from appendicitis then we don’t have much time.”

“Um, well he woke up three days ago in pain but it wasn’t too bad, he thought maybe he’d pulled a muscle or something. Then during the day the pain got worse especially when he moved around. We don’t have anyone who has any medical knowledge any longer. Our last medic died three months ago.”

“Has he been sick or feeling nauseous? What about a temperature?”

“Aye, all of those.” Graham broke in, “He started being sick so Aidan looked up the symptoms in one of the medical books and that was what prompted him to set out to find help.”

“How long ago was this?”

Graham looked as though he was doing a rough calculation. “Maybe a bit more than thirty hours? We left as soon as we could and haven’t stopped for more than an hour at a time to rest the ponies.”

Orlando turned to him and Sean’s heart sank. He knew how seriously Orlando took his work and that tended to make him forget his own safety. “Orli, I know you want to help them but be realistic, if the situation was that bad thirty hours ago, isn’t it likely you would be wasting your time?”

Instead of answering, Orlando turned to Aidan again. “You and your brother survived the virus didn’t you?”

“If you mean did we not get sick but ended up somehow better, then yes.”

“He’s got enhanced abilities, Sean, which means he is going to be more resistant to infection, even if his appendix bursts. There might well be time but I would still need to leave at once.”

Jamie arrived with mugs of tea and some sandwiches. Fortunately, the distraction gave Sean some time to marshal his thoughts. “Aidan’s admitted that they don’t have a medic any longer. How do we know that if you go off with them, they will let you come back?”

Aidan interrupted before Orlando could reply. “We’ve thought of that. I’m going to remain here as insurance for Orlando’s safety.”

“You’re an experienced hunter; you wouldn’t find it at all difficult to slip away from anyone here.” Sean said.

“But I wouldn’t…”

“You could keep an eye on him,” Graham stated.

Sean looked over to the older man. “What makes you say that?”

“You’re trained. I saw the way you moved, the way you checked us out before you approached. As skilled as the lad is, I don’t think he’d get away from you if you didn’t want him to. Also he’s given his word and I know he will honour that.”

“So that’s settled then.” Orlando turned to Graham. “What medical supplies do you have? I’ll need something to put him to sleep if I need to operate and antibiotics to treat any infection. 

Standing abruptly, Sean pulled Orlando to his feet and hustled him away from the others. Gripping his hand, Sean turned Orlando to face him. “Orli, you need to think this through. I’m worried about you going with them.”

“Listen, Sean, I feel sure that this is going to be okay. You and Viggo have spent months trying to work out how to get in touch with the people in the mine. Their arrival here is fortuitous. If we help one of them, they’ll look more favourably on setting up trade arrangements.”

Sean opened his mouth to argue but closed it again without uttering a sound. Orlando was right and his main objections were purely personal, and that was something he shouldn’t allow to influence his decision.

“Okay. I agree you need to go, but it has to be made clear that if you are not back within three weeks, they will never see Aidan again.”

Orlando looked a little surprised at that. “Come on, Sean, he looks barely grown. You couldn’t hurt him.”

“If I had to choose between you and him I wouldn’t think twice. You are my world, Orli, never forget that.”

“I’d best make sure I come back then,” Orlando said with a small smile. They started walking back to the two visitors. “I’ll need my travelling clothes and some supplies for the trip. And can we swap their ponies for three of ours? The ones they arrived with must be exhausted.”

Aidan stood at once, looking between them nervously. “Does that mean you are going to go?”

Sean nodded. “Yes he is. But believe me, if anything happens to him, your life won’t be worth tuppence.”

Glancing at Graham, Aidan spoke again, “My uncle is the head of our group and Dean will inherit the leadership one day. He’ll honour our agreement. I’m sure of it.”

Sean heard the words and something about the phrasing made him think on them for a bit longer. Suddenly he said, “Does that mean you are here without his knowledge?”

Aidan looked a little sheepish. “Well, he’ll certainly know I’m missing by now and I think he’ll be able to work out where I’ve gone.” 

Sean looked Graham over more carefully. “So how did he persuade you to join him on this jaunt?”

“I knew that if I didn’t come with him, Aidan would attempt the trip on his own. He and his brother have always been very close and would do anything for each other. I’ve taught them everything I can about taking care of themselves over the past ten years as well as watching out for them. They’re like sons to me, as they are to the rest of those in the mountain. When he told me he was planning on offering himself as a hostage for the doctor’s safe return I had to come because someone would have to guide the doctor back to the mountain.”

When Sean turned back to his partner, Aidan was in the process of taking off his fur outer layers and handing them over to Orlando. 

“We’re about the same size and I thought my gear would be better,” Aidan offered as explanation.

Time moved very quickly for Sean after that and it was only when he had seen Orlando and Graham off back over the bridge that he realised he and Orlando hadn’t managed to say a proper goodbye.


	3. Day 4240: 20 December 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean learns more about Aidan's past

Sean finished the washing up and waited while Aidan finished drying the bowls they had used for their dinner. Tipping his head Sean motioned to the living room, letting Aidan go first. Once there, Aidan stood in front of the fire, holding his hands out over the glowing peat for warmth.

Seeing that Aidan was content to stay there Sean sat down on the sofa. Instantly his thoughts went to Orlando. How was he coping with the journey? Sean knew his lover was strong but Aidan had said that he and Graham had travelled almost non-stop for a day and a half. Riding would help but they would have to walk sometimes to avoid tiring the ponies too much and the conditions would be freezing.

As though he could read his mind, Aidan looked at Sean nervously before saying, “The return trip shouldn’t be too bad, there’s not been any more snow today.”

“That’s something to be grateful for I suppose,” Sean admitted somewhat reluctantly.

“And Graham will look after him. He was in the army...” 

Aidan tailed off and Sean got the impression that the younger man wasn’t used to watching what he said. Maybe it was naivety or maybe he had just led a somewhat sheltered existence? Though that didn’t gel with his apparent competence or Graham’s comment about teaching Aidan and his brother to look after themselves. Sean had seen Graham’s type in the army and while he obviously cared for the lad, he wasn’t the sort to mollycoddle him. All in all it only made Aidan seem a bigger contradiction.

“I suggest you do the necessary and change into the clothes you’re going to sleep in now and then take a seat.” Sean pointed to the sofa and then, before Aidan could question him, made his way out into the hallway and to the large cupboard under the stairs where they kept some tools. It took a while but eventually he found the chain and couple of padlocks he knew were there.

When he got back to the living room Aidan was sitting on the sofa as instructed, his sock covered feet tucked underneath him, looking a little apprehensive.

Moving over to the long disused radiator sitting under the window, Sean fastened a padlock to it and one end of a length of chain. Gesturing for Aidan to straighten his leg, Sean wrapped the other end of the chain around Aidan’s ankle over his thick woollen sock, fastening it with the second padlock. Satisfied Sean nodded. “Okay, that’s to make sure you don’t get any daft ideas about making a break for it during the night. I’ll let you free in the morning.”

Aidan looked almost affronted. “But I gave my word. Don’t you trust me?” 

“Aye, I trust you but suspect you could be your own worst enemy. You care a lot about your brother to come so far on only a rumour that we had a doctor, so I think it’s highly likely you could worry yourself into doing something stupid like taking off into the night and trying to get back to him. That’s also the reason I took your boots away.”

Aidan nodded sadly. “You could be right. Dean’s not only my brother; he’s also my best friend. I couldn’t sit there and watch him suffer when I knew there was a chance that I could do something to help him. He’s always looked out for me so it’s about time I did the same for him.”

“So, tell me about yourself and your family. I know you have a brother and an uncle who both survived the virus. That’s unusual in itself. I’m not sure I know of any other situations where such close family members have all made it through.”

Aidan lay down on the sofa, his legs draped over one of the arms. He was clearly exhausted from his trip and Sean worried again about Graham attempting the return so soon, mainly because he was Orlando’s sole means of protection. Maybe he should have gone with them? 

With his eyes almost closed Aidan started talking. “It’s not just us. I’ve got a lot of cousins who are all okay, most of them are second or third cousins I think. It’s a bit complicated as we are related through my great, great grandfather.”

“How many people are there in Erebor?”

Aidan opened his eyes briefly and glared at Sean. “I’m not sure I should tell you that.”

Sean nodded. “Okay, so tell me instead how you came to be living in there. Your accent isn’t local so I guess you were brought up elsewhere. Did your family come back when the plague started?”

“We were actually living in Leicester back then, me, Dean and our mum. Our dad died in an accident before I was born. She was working for a big charity, something to do with overseas aid, so she had some warning through her contacts that things were going to get very bad. When she spoke to our uncle, he told us to leave everything and head for Erebor. He said he was on his way there and would meet us.”

“What happened?”

“It all went to hell a lot faster than expected. We’d only driven a few miles from home when we were attacked by a group of the infected. They stopped our car and managed to get us out of it. I don’t know where she got it from but Mum had a gun and she distracted them so that Dean and I could run. I didn’t want to leave her but Dean dragged me away. I know now that he and mum had made plans and she had made him promise to look after me. I saw them tear her apart.” He looked down at his hands and Sean could see his throat working as he swallowed.

“How old were you?” Sean wasn’t sure why he asked the question, no age was old enough to see your mother ripped apart in front of you.

Aidan cleared his throat before answering. “I was twelve and Dean was nearly fourteen.” 

“How did you get to Erebor? It must be nearly five hundred miles from Leicester.” 

“We walked and we hid. We scrounged food in service stations and small shops where we could or we went hungry.”

“Did you walk all the way?”

“No, I must have eaten something that was bad when we got north of Lancaster because I got really ill. Mum had made sure that Dean had the directions to get to Erebor so when he found a car with the keys inside he loaded me into it and drove us the rest of the way.”

“But he didn’t even have a driving licence,” Sean offered, lamely he realised.

Aidan’s laugh was pained. “Yeah, well there wasn’t anyone left to stop us at that point. We didn’t know who would be at the mountain but we hoped that our uncle had managed to reach it and that there would be someone there who could help us.”

“What would you have done if your uncle wasn't there?” Sean wasn’t sure why he asked the question but the thought of two youngsters making a similar journey to the one he and Orlando had without weapons, supplies or the necessary survival skills, gave him an insight into why Aidan was willing to risk so much for his brother.

“I don’t know. Dean had got it into his head that we were going to survive, so I guess he would have thought of something. As it was though, uncle was there, and a lot of other family members made their way to us over the next few weeks. We’ve lived there ever since.” 

Aidan’s voice had been getting fainter as he spoke and eventually he fell silent. Standing, Sean collected the blankets he’d found and draped them carefully over Aidan. Asleep he looked even younger. There were tear stains on his cheeks, seeing his mother killed must have been devastating and had only strengthened the bond between him and his brother. They had been far too young to be placed in such a position. Once again Sean realised that the virus and its aftermath had meant a lot of people had to do things and make decisions that were almost impossible. It also brought home to him once again that family, blood or those you chose, was the most important thing. Checking once more that the chain around Aidan’s ankle was secure, Sean took himself off to bed, knowing that he would struggle to sleep properly with Orlando away.


	4. Day 4241: 21 December 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orlando and Graham arrive at Erebor

The sun was almost down when Orlando and Graham reached Erebor. Orlando wasn’t ashamed to admit that he was exhausted. They’d ridden for what seemed like hours with brief stops to rest the ponies all through the night, stopping just once so that Orlando could get an hour’s doze, when Graham noticed him falling asleep while riding. How the other man kept going Orlando didn’t know.

Orlando had identified their destination from a long way off, but hadn’t felt any sort of relief until he saw the gated entrance with sentries standing guard. With a whoop of relief, Graham kicked his pony into a fast trot, the poor animal not being able to manage any more. Not knowing what else to do, Orlando followed.

They were met at the gate by a number of men, all clad in fur trimmed coats or jackets. Orlando slid off the pony, having to support himself by holding onto the saddle when his legs failed to co-operate. One of the men stormed over to Orlando, his mouth open until he realised he didn’t recognise him. If anything his forward speed increased and he grabbed at the hood of Orlando’s cloak, pulling it off his head. “What have you done with Aidan? Why are you wearing his clothes? Where the hell is my nephew?” he growled.

Graham rushed over and put his hand on the man’s arm. “It’s okay, Rich. This is Orlando, he’s a doctor. Aidan asked him to come and help Dean.”

“What! And you let him?” The man rounded on Graham who seemed to be thoroughly unimpressed with his display of anger.

“You can’t claim to know the lad very well if you though he wouldn’t go to find help if it was humanly possible. I went along to make sure he was safe.”

Similarly unimpressed, he’d dealt with senior consultants and more recently Sean in a temper, Orlando snapped. “I understand you have a seriously ill man here. If you want to stand around shouting until his appendix ruptures that’s fine but I don’t intend to do the same. I’ve come a long way and I’d really like to see my patient.”

A shorter man with a long white beard came forward. “My name is Ken; would you come with me Doctor? I can take you to the infirmary.” His accent was Scottish and he spoke with the air of someone who was used to being heard.

With a nod Orlando grabbed his medical bag from the back of the pony and moved off, ignoring the shouting match that started up again behind him.

Once through the gate Orlando loosened the furs he was wearing and looked around. They entered a cavern hollowed out inside the mountain almost immediately and very quickly the air grew warm enough for him to remove the fur cape and hood completely. 

Ken moved quickly and Orlando found himself having to hurry to keep up. “How is the patient?”

He turned to Orlando and his face was drawn though he still kept moving forward. “Not good. He’s unconscious and seems to be in a lot of pain. We’ve been doing what we can but it isn’t enough.”

Running what he needed to do through his mind, Orlando said, “Graham said you had medical equipment but that your medical expert had passed away a few months ago.”

“Yes he did. John wasn’t qualified as a doctor, he’d actually been a vet before everything happened but with all of us being survivors he never really had much to do beyond patching up the lads when they scraped themselves up.” 

Turning left, down a much smaller corridor tunnelled out of bare rock, Ken led Orlando to a wooden door. Opening it he gestured for Orlando to precede him.

Orlando walked into a room that, even though it was dug out of the rock, was spacious and reasonably well lit with oil lamps suspended by chains from the ceiling. From the smell, Orlando guessed they were burning some sort of fish oil. There were three hospital style beds, only one of which was occupied, along with glass fronted cabinets that contained various items of medical equipment. 

“Did the mine have an infirmary? Is that where all this equipment came from?”

“Aye it did but it wasn’t anywhere near as well-equipped back then. In the early days John took several of the men off to Inverness and Fort William to collect anything else he thought we might need. He realised very quickly the value of medical knowledge and having the right equipment.”

It was only then that Orlando noticed a slim man was sitting beside the bed, bathing the patient’s forehead with a cloth.

“Adam, this is Orlando; he’s here to help Dean,” Ken explained briefly. “Adam’s been assisting here since John passed away.”

“I’m sure he’ll be a great help to me too,” Orlando responded.

Walking over to the bedside Orlando got his first close look at his patient. He wouldn’t have labelled Dean as Aidan’s brother, their colouring was vastly different with Dean being fair to Aidan’s dark but beards and long hair certainly seemed to be the norm within the mountain. “Dean? Can you hear me?” When there was no answer, Orlando washed his hands with the warm water and soap Adam provided and started his examination. Dean had a high temperature but at the same time his skin was cold and clammy to touch. His breathing was rapid as was his heart rate. Orlando pulled back the covers and rearranged Dean’s clothing so that he could palpate his swollen abdomen, even the gentlest pressure had Dean moaning despite being barely conscious.

It was a relatively easy decision to make, though not one without a danger of serious repercussions, Orlando was going to have to open Dean up and take a look.

**Two hours later**

Orlando slid into a chair beside the bed where Dean lay unmoving. The surgery had gone as well as could be expected with Adam serving as his assistant. It was quiet in the room and without a conscious decision on his part, Orlando’s eyes drooped and he slumped down in the chair only to be woken moments later when the door was flung open and the man Graham had called Rich stormed into the room.

“How is he?” He walked over to the bedside and looked down at Dean and in an unexpected show of affection he put his hand on top of Dean’s head and tried to smooth down his matted hair.

Rubbing his hand over his eyes, Orlando tried to gather his thoughts. “When I got in I found that his appendix had burst and an abscess had formed around the site. I had to drain that and flush the area out as well as I could. I’ve started him on some intravenous antibiotics but they are years out of date so I have no idea how much good they will do. I also had to carry out surgery in non-sterile conditions, which wasn’t helpful. The good thing is that he is a survivor of the plague and therefore has much better healing abilities. I’m hoping that’s going to be enough to let him pull through.”

“How long?” Richard bit out the question.

“What?”

“How long before you know if he’s going to pull through?”

Orlando tried to hide a yawn before summoning the energy to respond. “I don’t know, two days, maybe three at the outside?” He knew he was hedging his bets. He’d probably be able to tell in the next twenty-four hours if Dean was going to respond to the antibiotics.

“And how long until he wakes up?”

“Maybe another couple of hours? It’s no longer possible to be so exact about anaesthesia. He’s going to be in a lot of pain when he does, so I want to sedate him again as soon as possible.”

With a final pat to Dean’s head Richard turned his gaze to Orlando. “I’m very grateful that you came to help us. The boys are all I have left of my sister and I would do anything for them.”

Exhausted, Orlando didn’t think to curb his response. “Why didn’t you send for me then? Why did Aidan have to sneak out without your approval?” 

Somewhat taken aback Richard didn’t answer immediately. Finally he said, “There were some problems I had to take care of and by the time that was done, Aidan had taken matters into his own hands.”

“Problems?”

Richard gave the ghost of a smile before changing the subject. “You must be aware how valuable your medical knowledge and skills are now?”

“Of course,” Orlando responded not sure where Richard was going with his query but he certainly hadn’t answered Orlando’s question.

“So whoever is in charge in your community should keep you close to home. You’re a very marketable commodity now. I’m surprised that you haven’t been targeted for kidnapping.”

“You must be joking,” Orlando said the words but deep down he could see the sense in what Richard was suggesting. He would hate to be confined in anyway but knew Sean had always considered that a possibility. “So that’s why Aidan offered himself as a hostage for my safe return.”

“Yes. He would know your value and would sacrifice anything for his brother, even if it meant his death.”

“That’s not an issue though, is it? Your nephews are important to you so when Dean is better, you’ll let me go home.”

“I could try to make it worth your while to stay here with us. We lost our medic three months ago…”

Orlando shook his head. “You couldn’t offer me anything that would make me want to stay here.”

“You could bring your partner with you. We’d easily have room for a wife and children.”

Orlando was aware of the way Richard was watching him closely for a reaction and he was really far too tired for his games. “I’m not married, at least not officially, and my partner is male.”

“I’d get some sleep yourself too.” Richard nodded at one of the other beds in the room. “I’ll be back to check on him in a couple of hours.”

“Yeah I will. Adam was going to come back to keep an eye on Dean so that I could get some rest.”

Walking over to a spare bed, Orlando lay down and closed his eyes. He’d think about the meaning of the baffling conversation he’d just had with Richard when he woke.


	5. Day 4244: 24 December 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's condition is giving grave cause for concern

Sean paused when the barn door was pushed open. Instead of Aidan, Davie MacNeil hurried in. 

“Sean, have you seen Aidan?”

“No. I sent him over to the stores for some string. These bales are coming loose.” Sean gestured at the hay at his feet. “Why? What’s wrong?”

“He came into the hall, looking for a knife to cut the string and must have heard young Alec shouting about the wild dogs he’d spotted away on the hill near Mackenzie Farm. He disappeared soon after and when I looked his weapons had gone.”

Sean dropped the rake he had been using and picking up his jacket he hurried out of the barn. Foremost in his mind was the knowledge that Aidan was his only guarantee for Orlando’s safe return. 

“You think he went after the dogs then?” Sean asked Davie as they trotted up to the main road towards the centre of the village.

“It’s possible I suppose. I can’t imagine the lad would have taken it into his head to go home at this point in time.”

Sean pushed through the door into the village hall and was surprised to see a group of villagers gathered there. “What’s the fuss about? Wild dogs don’t usually cause problems; they’re normally more frightened of us.”

“Aye, they are usually, Sean, but these are big bastards, and I think they might actually be wolves. They’d savaged at least six of the sheep,” young Alec offered.

"Wolves? Where the bloody hell did they come from? Wolves were extinct in Britain and have been for years." Sean muttered.

"There were some in one of those wildlife parks a bit further south. They could have escaped." Davie suggested.

Without another word Sean grabbed his rifle and headed out of the hall. When he caught up with Aidan he was probably going to murder him to save his uncle the trouble. Why didn’t he wait for backup instead of rushing off? Didn’t he realise that if anything happened to him, Orlando would be the one to bear the brunt of the reaction?

Sean easily outran the other men to the farm, reminding him once again that few of their community were enhanced. The sun reflected off the snow, the glare making it difficult to see anything clearly. Opening the gate just wide enough for him to slip through, Sean made his way around the sheep that were huddled close to the fence. Now that the angle was slightly different, he could make out red smears on the snow further up the hill, close by a copse of low, stunted trees. Alert for the dogs, he started up the hill.

It was only when he got closer that he realised it wasn’t only the bodies of the savaged sheep he could see. Alongside, there were a number of corpses, all with Aidan’s arrows sticking out of them. Arrows? Why didn’t he use his rifle? And fuck it if they weren’t actually wolves – at least as far as Sean could tell.

Aidan was crouched over one of the carcases, a knife in his hand.

“What the fuck were you doing rushing off on your own like that? You could have been hurt.” Sean managed to keep his voice low to avoid attracting unwanted attention in case any more wolves were still around.

“It’s fine, Sean, I got them all.”

“That’s not the point, you fucking idiot! You put yourself in danger! I really don’t give a shit about your safety. If you’d been hurt, Orlando would have paid the price!”

“I knew what I was doing.” Aidan’s voice rose to match Sean’s.

“No you didn’t! You can’t make decisions like that without discussing it with me.” Not wanting to get further into an argument, Sean turned aiming to head back down the hill. He wanted to let Aidan think on his actions. Sean was the leader of this community and, apart from being his lover, Orlando’s skills were irreplaceable. Sean couldn’t afford to let anyone’s ill thought-out decisions endanger them all.

Sean hadn’t gone more than three steps when a low growl rang out and almost immediately one of the fallen animals scrambled to its feet, lunging towards Aidan. It leapt on the younger man knocking him onto his back. Lifting his rifle Sean aimed but he couldn’t get a clear shot with the pair struggling on the ground.

Eventually, Aidan rolled over and on top of the beast and before Sean could squeeze the trigger, he thrust his knife into the wolf’s body. There was a rush of blood and the animal sagged limply onto the ground.

Aidan wiped the bloody knife on its fur before sliding it into a sheath at his back. He stood and looked over at Sean defiantly. “Like I said, I know what I’m doing.”

“If you were that good, you would have known that one wasn’t dead,” Sean responded before once more turning his back and beginning the walk back to the village. He wasn’t going to attempt to justify his reasons to someone not even half his age. But later, Sean vowed, they were going to talk.

~~~

Far more exhausted than he could remember ever being, Orlando checked Dean’s vital signs once more. His blood pressure was too low, his pulse and temperature were too high and his gasping breaths were too fast. Dean was young and fit and his body could take a lot of punishment before it gave out but the infection raging through him had taken a strong hold leaving it as a toss-up whether Dean’s heart or respiratory system failed first.

When Adam came back into the room followed by Richard, Orlando said, “Listen, Adam, I’m going to take a five minute break, I need some fresh air. Come and get me at once if anything changes though.”

Orlando took a step towards the door but stopped when Richard grasped his arm saying to Adam, “Can you give us a few minutes?”

Once Adam had left the room, Richard said, “Tell me how he’s doing.”

Orlando shrugged. “He’s in septic shock, the antibiotics have done nothing to help and while the morphine is keeping him pretty much pain free at the moment, it is a fine balancing act to keep him sedated without depressing his respiratory system sufficiently so that he stops breathing.”

“He’s dying isn’t he?”

Orlando’s heart sank. So far he’d avoided a direct question about Dean’s chances, mainly because right from the start, he’d thought the possibility of him surviving had been slim to none. “Yes.”

“How will it happen?”

“Right now his blood pressure is dangerously low and, as a result, his heart is having to work too hard to keep his circulation going to get oxygen to his vital organs. My guess is that if nothing else changes, his heart will fail.”

“How long does he have?”

“It’s probably a matter of hours rather than days but I can’t say for sure,” Orlando replied gently. 

“Is there nothing at all you can do?” 

It was the plea of a proud man, someone who Orlando felt sure had kept his feelings hidden from all but his closest family and it was that sentiment that made him say, “I have one other suggestion but it’s a risk and I have no idea if it will help him or not.”

“What?” Richard jumped on his words.

Moving away from Richard and to the other side of Dean’s bed Orlando gathered his thoughts. He wanted to explain what they had discovered about the healing abilities of enhanced humans but at the same time not reveal the whole story of Viggo’s connection with Derek MacQuillan. “Ten years ago, give or take, I was shot. The why doesn’t matter but let’s just say I was in a predicament similar to Dean’s. The wound was infected, the bullet had nicked my spine and we were low on morphine. So, even if the antibiotics worked, I was going to wake up in an incredible amount of pain. There was also no guarantee that I would ever walk again. I woke for a few moments and begged Sean to help me die.”

“Sean?”

“My partner. We’ve been together for ten years now.”

“Ah the reason you wouldn’t consider leaving Poolewe.”

“Yes. Anyway, he didn’t want to see me suffer with there being such a slim chance for me to recover so he gave me all the morphine we had left. It should have been enough to kill me but it didn’t work like that. My enhanced physique was metabolising the morphine quickly anyway which was why I was needing higher than usual doses so when Sean gave me what he thought was a lethal injection, it just put me into a coma-like state. Somehow in that state my body managed to repair itself and just a couple of weeks later I was up and around, almost as good as new. Within six weeks I was pretty much back to normal.”

“You think if we put him into a coma it might work for Dean?”

“I have no idea but right now I don’t have a clue what else to do for him.” 

“How long could you wait to do it?”

“Honestly? Not too much longer. He’s getting weaker all the time.”

Ignoring Orlando, Richard sat down at Dean’s bedside and leaned over until his mouth was beside Dean’s ear. Orlando caught faint sounds but couldn’t discern the words as Richard whispered something to him. Finally, he sat back and grasped Dean’s hand. “All right. Do it now. I’ll stay with him.” He sighed and continued, “It’s probably better that Aidan isn’t here. He’d never forgive me for taking this gamble.”

Orlando readied the hypodermic quickly but before he pushed the needle into the tube connecting Dean to the drip he’d been on for days, he looked over to Richard. “Are you absolutely sure about this?”

“No, but I can’t stand seeing him suffer any longer. And this way, even if it doesn’t help, he’ll slip away peacefully.”

“Okay then.” With a final nod, Orlando pushed the plunger on the hypodermic home. It was only then that he realised he’d given his patient what amounted to a lethal injection. While Orlando could rationalise it away by telling himself that it might help save Dean, it only demonstrated how dramatically his moral compass had shifted over the past ten years.

In moments, Dean’s breathing grew fainter and when Orlando checked the pulse point on his wrist, his heart rate had already slowed dramatically. Realising that Richard was holding on to his composure by the barest margin, Orlando said, “I’m going to go for a bit of a walk, get some fresh air and a cup of tea. Call me if you need me but otherwise I’ll leave you alone for a while.”

“Thank you.” He heard the rumble of the words as the door closed behind him.

It took only a few moments for Orlando to realise that he didn’t actually know the way out of the mountain as he had spent all his time in the infirmary. Just when he thought he would have to retrace his steps, he saw Graham heading towards him. A look of concern crossed the big man’s face and when he got close enough to talk without shouting he said, “Dean? Has something happened?”

“I left Richard with him. It’s not looking good and I just needed a few minutes break and some fresh air.”

Graham took his arm gently and tugged him along. “You probably need it; you’ve spent days in there. Come on; let me show you the way.”

In less than five minutes, Orlando was standing outside the mountain with Graham beside him. He’d lost all track of time in the windowless sick room and so was surprised to see that it was dark. The sky was clear and the stars stood out against the black of the sky. The moon was waning, now only three quarters of its full size. Orlando wanted nothing more than to stay outside for hours and watch the moon travel across the sky. Maybe then he could imagine that Sean was watching it too and they could somehow feel closer. 

He sighed, he really missed Sean more than ever at this moment and wanted nothing more than to be able to walk into his arms and feel his love and support. “It just feels so wrong to lose someone when they’re so young,” he said helplessly.

“Aye, I know. Dean never spoke much about what they went through but Aidan’s always been an open book and I learned enough from him to know that getting here hadn’t been easy for them and that it was down to Dean’s determination and resourcefulness. Watching the lads grow from gangly teenagers to the men they are now has been a privilege and a joy and has done so much to bring this family together.”

“Richard and Aidan are going to need all your support if…”

“Aye and they’ll have it.”

Despite the situation, Orlando smiled. During their journey he’d grown to like the gruff Scot and he was confident that Graham would do all he could should the worse happen.


	6. Day 4247: 27 December 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update on Dean's condition and Sean and Aidan begin to talk

Orlando tried not to wake Richard when he moved over to check Dean’s vital signs once again. His body was functioning at a very low level, but at least he was still breathing which Orlando considered to be a miracle considering his condition only three days ago. His opinion of Richard had also changed over the past seventy-two hours; the man had spent most of that time at Dean’s bedside, talking to him or just sitting there in silence. It also gave Orlando an insight into what Sean must have gone through when he was in the same situation.

When Adam came back into the room, Orlando said, “No change so I’m going to get something to eat. Give me a shout if you need me.”

Adam nodded. “Okay. Stephen’s made up a huge shepherd’s pie for dinner this evening and he was saving some for you.”

“Great.”

Taking the plate of food Stephen handed to him, Orlando found a seat in the communal dining room. Fortunately, because he felt in need of some time to himself, he was left alone with his thoughts. He’d made it half way through his meal before the door burst open and Adam came rushing up. “Orlando, you need to come.”

His heart sank, he’d been so sure that Dean’s prognosis was looking more encouraging. “What’s happened? Has his condition deteriorated?”

Adam gave him a broad smile. “No, he’s woken up!”

When he got back to the infirmary, Graham and Ken had both joined Richard at Dean’s bedside. Waving them out of the way Orlando went over to Dean and took hold of his wrist to check his pulse. He also used it as an opportunity to check his temperature. Both seemed normal so Orlando said, “Dean, my name’s Orlando and I’m a doctor. How do you feel?”

Before he replied, Dean looked over at Richard who gave him a slight nod. “You can trust Orlando, he’s been looking after you.”

“Where’s Aidan?” Dean whispered his voice cracking.

Richard raised his eyebrows at Orlando and shrugged. “He’s fine. He’s the one who got Orlando to come here.”

“Where from?”

“Poolewe.” Orlando replied as he held a cup of water with a straw closer for Dean to take a sip. “He came to my village and asked me to come and help you.”

“Why isn’t he here? Is he okay?”

“He’s fine.” Richard and Orlando answered together as Dean’s eyelids drooped.

Orlando patted his wrist again. “Go back to sleep. You need to rest to regain your strength. Aidan is fine and will be here with you before you know it.”

Once Dean was asleep, Orlando turned to Richard. “I think you could do with some sleep too. Why don’t you go and get some rest. He looks to be well on the mend. I’ll be here if he needs anything.”

“If you’re sure?” Richard stood and Orlando could almost hear his spine creak as he straightened. That wasn’t entirely surprising as he had been sitting or dozing in the same chair with no more than comfort breaks for almost two days.

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

When he got to the door, Richard turned and said, “I’m so grateful to you, Orlando. I don’t know what I would have done if I’d lost him. The boys are all I have left of my close family.” He closed the door quietly as he left the room.

Walking over to the bed Orlando pulled back the covers and checked the dressing on Dean’s abdomen. It all looked fine to him. Richard’s words kept coming back though and while he didn’t doubt for a second how much the boys meant to Richard, he could help but wonder exactly what it was that had prevented Richard from seeking out his help sooner. As precious as they were to him, whatever had prevented Richard acting in Dean’s best interest must have been something extraordinary to be of greater importance.

~~~

Sean finished the washing up and then turned and watched as Aidan began shaping the next piece of wood. He already had six pieces formed into the thin shafts and there was a pot of something foul smelling bubbling on the hook over the fire. They’d mostly got over their disagreement of two days before and he hoped that Aidan now had a better understanding of why he’d been so anxious.

“What are you going to use for arrowheads?” Sean asked as he put a cup of mint tea down beside Aidan.

Aidan put down the wood and his knife before pulling a small leather pouch towards him. He dug inside and pulled out a handful of metal pieces. “I’ve got these. Dean cast them for me a while back. I’ll sharpen them once they’re attached to the arrows.”

Sean reached over and picked up one of the pieces of metal, examining it in the dim light from the fire and oil lamp. It looked dull but from its weight Sean thought it was made of iron. Another reminder of just how desperately they needed to trade with Erebor.

Aidan didn’t go back to shaping the arrow shaft instead he said quietly, “Does Orlando not being back yet mean Dean is okay? Do you think?”

“I’m sure it’s a good sign,” Sean answered and at the same time wanted to surreptitiously cross his fingers. He hoped that Orlando’s continued absence was a good omen and not an indication that something had gone wrong and Orlando was in trouble.

“How much longer do you think he’ll be away for?”

“Well I’m not a doctor so I really don’t know how long it is going to take for Dean to get well enough for Orlando to leave. But going by how quickly we usually recover I wouldn’t have thought it would be too much longer.”

“But I’ve already missed Christmas with my family. It would be good if I could be home for New Year,” Aidan said wistfully.

Hoping to distract him, Sean said, “Do you usually celebrate Christmas rather than Hogmanay then?”

“Both because a lot of the family are Scottish, but because we’re the youngest in the mountain, they always made a special effort to make Christmas special for us too.”

“We tend to concentrate on the New Year celebrations.” Sean remembered Orlando’s first Hogmanay on Barra and how Maggie MacNeil had made him so welcome. Reminding himself to have a word with Davie the following morning to see if they could include Aidan somehow, Sean went on to explain all about traditional redding on New Year’s Eve, the saining or blessing of the house and livestock – something that had been re-established since they had arrived in Poolewe – and first-footing.

“I know about first footing, my uncle is usually the favourite one to have first foot as he’s dark haired and most of my cousins have red hair. I’ve been with him sometimes.”

“How about your brother? Does Dean get to first foot as well?”

“No, and it really annoys him. He’s blond so not a lucky choice at all.” Aidan laughed.

Eager to find out more about Erebor while Aidan’s guard was down Sean asked, “So where do you actually live? Do you have houses outside the mine?”

Aidan shook his head. “No, we don’t. The mine is huge and there are living quarters hollowed out for us there. The only thing is that I miss the daylight sometimes.”

“So you have to rely on oil lamps all the time?”

“Mostly. But there is a river that runs through the mountain and we are trying to set up some sort of hydroelectric power for the lighting. I don’t really understand the details but they’re hoping to have it set up for the spring. They’re also working on trying to use solar power in the summer to produce hot water.”

Sean immediately felt envious. “What I wouldn’t give for a hot shower sometimes. We have to heat water over the fire for a bath and it takes ages so we tend to share…” Sean stopped abruptly, realising that he was probably revealing too much about his and Orlando’s private life.

“It’s okay, Sean, I realised that you and Orlando were together on the first day. You tend not to remember that there might be others with enhanced hearing around.”

“Oh right. Yeah well, we don’t have that many people here who are enhanced. Most of the villagers didn’t catch the plague.”

Aidan lifted his glue pot away from the fire and set it down on the hearth. “How? I mean I understood it was really contagious.”

“You remember Viggo? He’s the one who wanted to talk to you about your family and why so many had survived. Well, he’s a geneticist and he managed to come up with a vaccine for the plague. It didn’t work on people who were already infected and it was far too late to save most people when he was finished, but it saved the people here.”

“How did they avoid infection in the first place, before the vaccine was ready?”

“Because they lived on an island. You know of Barra in the Outer Hebrides?”

“Yes.” Aidan nodded.

“Originally we came from there. We moved over here a bit more than ten years ago.”

”What made you move? Surely an island is easier to defend?”

“We couldn’t produce enough food there.”

“So why here?”

“Because the climate is better than most of the rest of Scotland and because of Inverewe Garden. There were already a whole lot of sub-tropical plants producing fruit we could harvest.” Seeing Aidan’s wry smile and remembering the amount of snow still out on the hills, Sean nodded, “Yeah okay, I meant in a normal winter. This year has been the worst I can remember.”

Aidan stood up and stretched his arms over his head. “I should probably get ready for bed; I want to start work on those wolf pelts tomorrow.”

“Any plans what you’re going to do with them?” Sean asked.

“I was thinking about using some of it to make or trim a jacket, maybe.” Aidan said before he blushed and hurried out of the room.

Sean thought back over what Aidan had told him about his home and it struck him that the lad hadn’t actually mentioned that there were any women there. Then Sean remembered that he’d seen Aidan talking with Eleanor McPhee several times in the past few days. Well… Maybe there might be a way to develop closer links between Poolewe and Erebor. He’d never stoop to matchmaking but he’d keep an eye on the youngsters, just in case there was some advantage there.

When he came back into the room, Aidan was wearing his sleeping clothes. He sat down on the settee and waited for Sean to loop the chain around his ankle as he had done for the past seven nights.

Sean shook his head and moved towards the door to the bedroom. “Don’t worry about that tonight. I know you’ll keep your word and will be sensible enough not try to leave.”

As he closed the door he caught a glimpse of Aidan’s beaming smile.


	7. Day 4251: 31 December 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's recovery continues, leading to the time for Orlando to return home.

Once Dean had finished his meal of soup, Orlando got him to lie back so that he could check the dressing on the incision in his abdomen. As Orlando had expected it was healing quickly and cleanly now that the infection was past.

“How are you feeling now?”

“Sore and still tired,” Dean managed around a jaw splitting yawn.

“That’s normal at this stage in your recovery. You might start feeling a bit irritable, over the next few days, but that’s normal too so try not to worry about it.”

“When can I get out of bed?” Dean added plaintively.

“Maybe tomorrow?” Orlando responded, “We can see how you are and you can attempt a trip to the bathroom. How does that sound?”

“Amazing,” Dean said around another yawn.

Orlando patted his shoulder. “Sorry you’re going to miss the New Year celebrations but I think you need to get some more rest. How about I get Adam to help you brush your teeth and get ready to sleep?”

Dean’s hands were moving aimlessly on his blanket before he said quietly, “Is Aidan going to be okay with your people?”

Orlando sat down on the chair beside the bed, resting one of his hands over Dean’s he said, “He’ll be fine. Sean will keep an eye on him.”

“That’s good. Only he can sometimes do stupid things and I’m usually there to get him out of whatever mess he’s got into.”

“He’ll be fine, honestly. Sean’s really good at looking after people. He looked after me at first, when all this happened.” Orlando gestured with one hand hoping to convey that he meant the plague and its aftermath. 

“Have you been together ever since?” Dean asked.

“Yeah pretty much. Maybe a couple of days apart from time to time.” 

“Aidan and I haven’t been apart since it happened. Not even for a day. It feels really strange for him not to be here.”

“Well then, you need to rest and get well soon so that I can go home and he can come back.”

Dean nodded. “That sounds like a good idea.”

“Okay I’ll go and find Adam for you.”

Orlando had just reached the infirmary door when it opened towards him. Stepping back he let Richard come into the room. The first thing he did was look over at Dean. “How’re you feeling?”

“Okay.”

“I was just going to find Adam to see if he would help Dean brush his teeth.”

Richard shook his head. “Don’t bother him, it’s New Year’s Eve and we’re going to have a small celebration, so I can stay here with Dean for a few hours. You should go and find the others and relax for a while. Stephen’s made something special for dinner and I think Graham’s got some of his home-brew ready to drink.”

The idea of a few hours off with the friends he had made amongst the inhabitants of Erebor was appealing, even thought it would not be the same as having time with Sean, so Orlando nodded. “I’d like that. If you’re sure?”

“I’m sure. I will never be able to thank you enough for what you’ve done for Dean, giving you a few hours off seems like the least I can do.”

Leaving Richard chatting to Dean Orlando headed out of the infirmary and along to the communal kitchen where most of the mountain’s inhabitants tended to congregate when they were not working. Most of the men from Erebor were already gathered together and they welcomed Orlando and before he could say a word, Graham shoved a metallic mug full of foaming ale into his hand. “It looks like it’s going to be a good evening.” Orlando commented.

“Of course it is, laddie.” Ken slapped him on the back, nearly knocking him over. “And you deserve some time to relax after all you’ve done for us. Hopefully you’ll be able to get off home soon.”

~~~

Sean and Aidan left the cottage and began the walk towards the community centre. It was cold and the sky was clear giving a brilliant view of the moon, now in its first quarter, and the stars. “I don’t remember what it’s like not to see the stars so clearly. I know that it used to be the case that in cities you could rarely see stars unless they were very bright.” Aidan said, his breath making clouds in front of his face.

Sean nodded. “I remember, but I don’t know that my recollection is all that accurate any longer.”

“Is everyone from the village going to be there tonight?”

“Probably about half, we really don’t have the space to get everyone together any longer. There are a couple of parties going on in the village too. This is more the official celebration with the clan chief in attendance.”

“I didn’t realise that Davie was the chief. Not until today, at least.”

“He took over when his mother Maggie passed away even though he was still under age because it was important to the islanders to have that continuity.”

“That’s something my uncle has always tried to teach me and Dean. Though I don’t want to think what it will be like when he’s gone.”

“Maggie was a wonderful person and held the islanders together during the worst of times but even though we missed her hugely, life goes on and decisions have to be made in everyone’s best interest.”

They walked in silence for a few moments and to change the subject, Sean asked, “So I hope you know some of the traditional dances because they’ll happen at the ceilidh tonight.”

“I know a few and Ellie and Ina have been teaching me some of the others.”

Aidan said the words softly and Sean knew him well enough now to be able to guess that he was blushing.

As they reached the entrance to the centre, Sean patted Aidan on the shoulder. “Well, I’m sure you’ll be in demand as a partner; there are never enough of us men to go around at these things.”

Sean let Aidan go inside and instead of following he waited for a few moments, looking up. He wondered if Orlando was doing something similar, tracking the movements of the moon and stars across the sky. Could he tell how much Sean was missing him?

Finally, convincing himself that Orlando was fine and would be back with him very soon, Sean entered the hall and as the sound of an accordion and fiddles washed over him he remembered the very first Hogmanay he and Orlando had spent together on Barra. It had been a wonderful evening and after a lot of persuasion, Sean had eventually joined Orlando on the dance floor.

**Day 4258: 7 January 2015**  
Orlando took a last look around the room he had spent so much time in over the past two and a half weeks. The infirmary was empty, Dean having been well enough to return home the previous evening. Once Dean had started on the road to recovery he had progressed in leaps and bounds and it hadn’t been long before Orlando could see no reason to keep him confined any longer. He’d checked on his patient one last time early this morning and, finding nothing more he could do, had entrusted Dean’s further care to his family before packing his bag for the journey home.

Graham was going to accompany him and had promised they could make the trip in a more leisurely fashion. Collecting Aidan’s furs, Orlando headed off to the entrance where he knew Dean and Richard, amongst others would be waiting to see him off.

All in all, Orlando felt that there was a very good chance that a trading partnership would grow between Poolewe and the occupants of Erebor. He’d learned a lot about Richard’s character that would help with negotiations between the two parties. While Richard might come across as harsh or uncaring, Orlando had seen his softer side.

When he reached the gate he was surprised to see four ponies tacked up and waiting to go. 

Puzzled he looked for Graham. Finding him Orlando said, “Four ponies? We only needed three on the way here.”

Before Graham could respond they were joined by several others. He recognised Richard easily by his height but was confused to see that he was also wearing travel clothing. Dean was walking slowly next to his uncle and Orlando was relieved to see that he was wearing indoor clothes which at least meant he wasn’t planning on trying to come with them too.

“What’s going on?”

Richard smiled at him but before he could answer Dean interjected, “He’s coming with you to collect Aidan.”

“What?” Orlando felt sure he was staring like an idiot at the unexpected turn of events.

“I’m coming with you. It seems like a good time to meet with your people and start discussions about trade agreements between our two communities.”

“That’s great; Sean, Viggo and Davie will be very pleased about that.” Orlando couldn’t help but smile back.

“I’m not allowed to come,” Dean muttered. 

Orlando shot him a look to check if he was joking. Seeing Dean’s serious expression Orlando realised that he had hoped to be able to travel with them. “Of course you can’t come. You’ve not been out of the infirmary for twelve hours and have only just started being able to eat normally. You need to spend time regaining your strength.” Seeing Dean’s mutinous expression, Orlando added, “Perhaps you and Aidan could come and visit us when the weather gets a bit warmer.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Richard agreed.

Dean stuck his hands in his pockets and nodded. “I know you’re right. I’m just anxious to see Aidan and make sure he’s okay.”

“We’ll be back in five days, so you’ll have to be patient until then.” Richard pulled Dean in for a quick hug before climbing onto his pony. Orlando quickly donned his heavy outer layers and sprang into the saddle of his pony and then he followed Graham and Richard out through the huge gates, into the dull winter’s daylight.


	8. Day 4260: 9 January 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orlando arrives home and all is well until information is shared of another threat on the horizon

It was nearing noon when they reached the barrier guarding the entrance to Poolewe. The journey had been uneventful and Richard and Graham had been good company. It hadn’t taken Orlando long to learn that Richard and Graham’s friendship went much further back than the decade since the start of the plague. They were cousins but had also served together in the Army for several years; which was something they mentioned in passing but not elaborated on. This made Orlando wonder if either of them had known Sean when he was in the Army or with MI6.

When they were close enough to the barrier, Orlando pushed the hood away from his face and waited to be recognised. Within a couple of minutes Davie MacNeil was waving from the top of the barricade and the gate was opening. Once inside, Orlando dismounted and in no time he saw Sean’s familiar figure with a slighter one at his side running towards them. Not caring what anyone thought, Orlando waited until they were close enough before grabbing onto Sean and letting his strength and familiarity fill his senses for a few precious moments. At the back of his mind, he could hear Aidan firing rapid questions at Richard and Graham.

“Uncle, Graham, why are you both here? Did something go wrong? Is Dean okay?”

Tearing himself away from Sean with difficulty, Orlando knew he had to reassure Aidan.

“Dean’s fine and well enough that he didn’t need me looking after him any longer. Your uncle is here to talk to us about trade so nothing for you to worry about.”

“I wouldn’t say that exactly,” Richard interrupted, “I think Aidan it going to have to explain to me why he took it into his head to go off without saying anything. But that can wait for our journey home. That way I can kill him and bury his body without anyone being the wiser if he does anything else to disobey me.”

Orlando knew Richard well enough now to see he was joking but clearly the others standing around weren’t so sure. Giving Sean a reassuring smile, Orlando offered, “What about Graham? He’ll be there. He might reveal all, particularly if Dean shows him the puppy dog eyes.”

Richard shook his head and couldn’t help smiling. “He won’t. I know too many of his secrets.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. You’d never hurt me and you know it,” Aidan added as he threw himself at his uncle and was pulled into a fierce hug.

While they were being reunited, Sean turned Orlando to face him. He asked quietly, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. A bit tired but that’s not surprising. But I’m glad to be home. I’ve missed you so much.”

“So early nights all around after dinner?”

“You bet your arse.”

“My arse? Or yours?” Sean whispered to him.

“Whichever, I’m not fussy. I need you.”

Putting his arm around Sean’s waist Orlando took him over to make introductions. 

He watched the men greet each other warily, but after a few minutes it seemed that they all relaxed and when Sean suggested moving into the hall, Richard accompanied him willingly. Orlando knew it would take a while to sort out a trade agreement with Erebor but they were in a strong position and he knew both sides wanted to make this work. Looking at the way young Ellie McPhee was watching Aidan, Orlando thought it was likely that there would be different sorts of relationships developing between their two communities from now on.

Orlando smiled to himself, pleased to see Sean looking less worried already, and happy that his skill as a doctor had been instrumental in bringing the communities together.

 **Day 4261: 10 January 2015**  
When Orlando finally woke the following morning he didn’t get up immediately. He knew he couldn’t wait too much longer though as Sean’s side of the bed was already empty; that and the lack of noise from the living room in their cottage meant that Sean would already be in the main hall talking with Graham and Richard. He stretched and felt his muscles pull a little and grinned to himself. While some of his soreness was down to spending almost two full days riding a pony, most of it was because he’d spent a lot of last night with Sean over, under, in and around him. He’d definitely have to think about going away again, if that was going to be the result.

After washing and dressing, he made sure the fire was banked for the day before heading out to the hall. He tried to contain his happiness but couldn’t help the smile covering his face as he walked quickly along the roadway. The hall was busy when he pushed open the door and several people waved hello as he headed to the communal kitchen area to grab tea and something to eat. With a plate of eggs and bacon in one hand and a mug of tea in the other, he headed over to the table where everyone was sitting.

“Hey, Vig,” Orlando greeted the geneticist. 

“Good to see you, Lan. How’re you doing?”

Devilry made him say, “Good, just a bit sore from all the riding I've done recently.”

Viggo’s stifled laugh and Sean’s glare made his morning. Impressively, Richard and Graham didn’t react while poor Aidan just looked embarrassed. Reminding himself that they needed this alliance and that he really shouldn’t alienate anyone, Orlando sat and started eating without making any further comments.

Richard spoke and it appeared that they had already been in discussion for some time. “So the vaccine you made had a permanent effect?”

Viggo nodded. “It appears so. If I assume that any survivors are carriers then any tests I can do seem to bear out that the effect is permanent.”

“It also appears that children born to parents who have been vaccinated carry the immunity too,” Sean added.

“It sounds like a perfect solution,” Graham said around a mouthful of toast.

When Orlando glanced up from his breakfast he saw Richard and Graham exchange a look. Wondering what that might be about, Orlando decided to pay closer attention to the conversation while at the same time trying not to appear as though he was trying to work out what Richard and Graham weren’t saying.

Clearing his throat Richard said, “Have you come across any people who have survived the virus who are not like us?” He gestured at most of the group around the table.

“How do you mean?” Viggo asked.

“Increased strength but very violent and don’t usually stay in one place.”

“Like the crazies?” Orlando said.

“Crazies?”

“That’s what we called those who fell into a coma after contracting the plague and then woke up mad.”

“Okay, so something like them, but with the important difference that they can plan and work together to a common goal.”

Orlando turned to Viggo. “What do you think, Vig? You’re the expert. Does that sound likely?”

The geneticist nodded. “Unfortunately it seems entirely possible that a result of the genetic manipulation which brought about the plague, would produce something in between the extremes we were already aware of. From what Aidan said about the number of his relatives who survived as enhanced humans, I think it’s likely that genetic type is going to be a major factor in deciding how the plague will have affected an individual. Of course this is mostly supposition as I have no way to confirm the hypothesis with no working equipment.” 

Suddenly, Orlando remembered something that had happened to him and Sean on their journey north. “Hey, Sean, do you remember the group we met near Leeds? Pontefract I think it was, when we had to shift the cars blocking the road. Don’t you remember the group there seemed to be working together?”

“Aye, I do now you mention it.” He looked over at Richard. “ I think you’re going to have to tell us more.”

“Before I explain I’d just like to clarify something. So, from what Graham has told me and what I’ve seen, I’m guessing you were in intelligence or Special Forces before all this happened, Sean.”

Sean nodded. “MI6. Before that I was based in Hereford.”

Orlando knew Hereford had been the headquarters of the SAS. Saying you were in Hereford was a way to admit you had been part of the British Army’s Special Forces.

“I’m ex MI5 and SAS,” Richard volunteered. “Graham was also with the Regiment. That’s where we met. We only found out we were distant cousins a year or so later.”

“Steve was with the SBS,” Sean added.

“Okay, now we’ve got the credentials out of the way, why are you asking about crazies who can work together?” Orlando said, not hiding his impatience. He’d never had time for any sort of posturing and he wanted answers. Especially as it sounded as though there were people out there who could endanger his friends and family.

Richard acknowledged him with a nod and began by saying, “Over the past few years, once the mine was running and we weren’t living hand to mouth, I’ve been trying to develop an information network. I’ve visited a number of smaller local settlements and have started offering to trade with them. We need the food and they need the goods we can produce. It’s difficult to trade with anyone too far away as transport is a big issue but I have visited and talked to groups across the length and breadth of Scotland, from near John O’Groats in the north and as far south as Dumfries. I’ve not managed to get back into England yet but that is something I want to do in time.”

“That’s a fair bit of travelling. We’re a lot closer than John O’Groats or Dumfries, why haven’t you come to us yet?” Sean commented.

“Believe it or not you were the next ones on my list to contact. I’ve been trying to find out more about you because you’re a much bigger group than any others I’ve met. I’ve also been moving slowly because I don’t want to raise our profile too much.”

“I’m not sure how successful you’ve been there,” Sean said, “Rumours travel so we’ve known there was a mine in the area for the past couple of years.”

“Well we’ve got a valuable resource so I always knew there would be a risk associated with making contact with others.”

“You still haven’t explained why you were asking what we knew about cooperative crazies,” Orlando reminded him.

“Sorry. The thing is that I began to hear rumours about a large group of people who were travelling around, pretty much doing as they wanted. They were well armed, single minded and totally ruthless so very few settlements could stand against them. I’ve kept tabs on them for about three years now.”

“How large a group are we talking about here?” Orlando wanted to know.

“Up to a hundred male, maybe a hundred and fifty if you add in the females.”

“They’re coming this way, aren’t they?” Sean said.

“Yes. Their movements aren’t direct as they have to move from town to town to replenish their supplies but the general direction has always been towards Erebor. They are covering less ground each year because it is taking longer to find supplies with only fewer and smaller settlements to rob.”

“How far away are they now?”

“The last I heard, which was why I wasn’t around when Dean became ill, they were just north of Glasgow, so maybe a bit less than a hundred and fifty miles away if they come directly. With the roundabout route they are most likely to take we can probably expect them towards the end of the summer. I don’t need to tell you, Sean, that if they take Erebor, your settlement is going to be next on their list, especially as they may well know you have a doctor here. I’d expect them to come calling on you sometime next year.”

“You told me I was a valuable resource; that’s what you meant.” Orlando nodded in understanding.

“Why will they need a doctor? From what you said their creed is survival of the fittest, they are not going to worry if any of their group dies,” Sean said.

Richard nodded in agreement. “That’s what I thought originally. But I’ve done some more research and it appears the group has changed its habits over the past year and a half and I think that might be my fault.”

“Your fault? How?” Viggo asked.

“I spent a long time thinking about the best way to safeguard Erebor and made the assumption, wrongly it now appears, that without their leader the group would fall apart. I arranged for Azog to disappear and planned to pick off the rest of them individually or in small groups. I also hoped that without a leader a lot of them wouldn’t be able to feed themselves and would starve over the winter.”

“I assume things didn’t go as you’d planned.” Sean said wryly.

“No. A new leader took over, I think he’s the spawn of the original leader because they look an awful lot alike. But unlike Azog, Bolg doesn’t rely solely on brute force. He plans.”

“So what do you think his plan is this time?” Sean asked.

“I honestly think he’s looking for somewhere to settle and I think he wants my mountain because it’s easily defensible and has something that everyone else needs. I’m guessing that his scheme is to use slave labour to work the mines and then he will force communities like yours to provide him and his kind with food.”

“But how can he do that?” Viggo asked in a low voice.

“Because he’ll take hostages for our compliance and if they are held in Erebor, we have no chance of getting them back before they are killed. If he controls people with valuable skills, skills necessary for the survival of our people, then he has us exactly where he wants us,” Sean answered before Richard could.

It was a good plan if you were intending to be the ruler of a large piece of the country. The distances between settlements would hinder keeping control of the population but would also prevent the local people from mounting a coherent response. “So what can we do?” Orlando wasn’t sure he really wanted to know the answer because it was bound to mean people he cared about being in danger.

“We have to work together on this. Divided we’ll lose.” Sean said emphatically.

Richard’s smile was one of relief Orlando realised. “I was hoping you would see it that way. I reckon we’ve got about four months clear once the bad weather ends to gather more intelligence, get our defences in order, stockpile weapons and food, and make plans.”

“Right, we’d best get down to it then.” Sean held out his hand to Richard to seal their agreement.

Orlando looked around at the men seated around the table. Surely they didn’t think they would be able to fight a group of over a hundred crazies who had learned to work together? Sean and Richard were both looking confident but something Orlando had learned during the ten years that they had been together was that Sean could hide his real feelings from most people. But, Orlando had to admit, this was their area of expertise so perhaps, with their combined knowledge and resources, they would be able to overcome the threat posed by this new type of survivor? Orlando hoped that was the case or there was a chance they were going to have to start over again.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I might need to make a bit of an apology here, having got all this way and left you with peril for our heroes on the horizon I have to admit that I haven't yet started writing the sequel to this story, Survival of the Fittest - The Battle for Erebor. RL is more than hectic at the moment, I am dealing with some very demanding people at work, having to work longer hours and my daughter is getting married in 3 months so I have a wedding to finish planning. I'm not sure when I am going to be able to get time to write - at least during the next three months. I promise I won't leave this unfinished but I wanted to warn you that it isn't going to get done on a short timescale.
> 
> That being said, I hope you've enjoyed this addition to the Survival of the Fittest universe and huge thanks to everyone who has commented or left kudos over the past couple of months. BSD


End file.
